Changeling Empire
For More Info on Changelings Please see the following Pages: Changeling Hive Hierarchy & Changelings Information Changeling Hives The Mother Hive is under the Castle of Olympia. Mother Hive Queen: Queen Chrysalis A 2nd Hive is in the Badlands. 2nd Hive Queen: Unnamed Changeling Hive Layout * Medical Hive Medical conjures mixed emotions in the drones of the Castle. The lucky are seen to quickly, treated, and are soon released. The unlucky, or those being punished, get to endure a few of The Doc imaginative and highly experimental medical procedures. There are healing pods that line the walls of Hive Medical, along with several examination tables, resin filing cabinets, and an unsettling assortment of sharp and pointy medical instruments. * Nursery The Nursery is a large room with tall walls. In the walls are holes. The holes serve as Incubators for the Queens Eggs. Each Hole holds one egg they stay in the green resin coated inside hole until' the point that the egg hatches. Each Incubator is coated in the Queens own resin to make sure there is a strong bond between herself and her offspring. There is one large Hole set up alone with fancy design that is set up to hatch the next hive Queen when the current Queen is ready to have one (Do Not request to be the offspring for this) * Library Within the Castle is a bunch of old books. Over time, Rothless and the other Drones would bring a few books home from their hunts; books that could not be tracked magically. A large library was finally put together. Granted, all the books are educational or informative. There are no powerful tomes that will help boost magic, but the library does contain a few gems that have yet to be discovered. * Throne Room A large, open area that contains only the Throne of the Changeling Queen, made from a combination of thick resin and furniture pieces from Ikea. It’s very stylish in its design! It looks hard, but is very comfortable to sit on. The guards attack on sight if they catch anyone but the Queen upon it. * Mess hall The Drones within the Castle come here to collect Amrita from time to time. Some say it’s fresher than the Amrita out in the Village, though there is no difference. This wide open area, with a few tables and chairs, is also used for any large gathering or a party that does not take place in the Throne Room. * Barracks Once the living areas for soldiers, it now house the drones who live and work in the castle in its numerous rooms. It also contains a few guest rooms for the rare occasion that a pony is not locked up. The rooms are mostly drab, containing a simple bed or pod, and a window. * Watchtower The highest point in the entire Castle. Used to keep watch against encroaching threats. There will always be a guard posted inside. * Courtyard The entryway from the main gates to the Castle’s front doors. Cobblestone floors cover this place, causing most noises to echo off the high castle walls. Located in the center is a once-dead, but now thriving, garden that is constantly being tended to. * Alchemy Lab One of the shadier areas of the Hive. Cliche Mad Scientist laughter is almost a constant occurrence there. Inside, you will find many experiments being ran by the Hive Apothecary. Who is always looking to make new potions and elixirs for the Hive’s use. * Hive Operations This is Mission Control for any large-scale campaigns that happen to be going on. It contains a large map table and a lot of little pony figures, used to show troop movement and anything the Changeling spies are relaying back into the hive Changeling Hive The main feature of the Changelings. It’s no secret that the drones live within a hive, but this hive is located under a castle, which hides from plain sight. ( good, seeing as how the last castle was destroyed by the ponies.) Only Hive Drone Guards and drones who work within may access the Hive areas below the Castle. * Hive Cells A place to contain captured ponies. There are a lot of pods to contain ponies by themselves, and large holding rooms for groups. All cells are close to the extracting chambers, making it easy to place a captured pony into an extracting pod. * Extracting Chamber A pony’s worst nightmare. It is a room filled with extracting pods, which, when empty, are hanging low to the ground as they await the next pony. When a pony is placed inside, the pod ascends to the roof with the other occupied pods. Inside the pods, ponies are forced to sleep and to have the happiest dreams of their lives. Every aspect of the dream is monitored and adjusted to increase the victim’s response. When the victim has reached its highest feeling, the pod begins to extract, much like a drone feeding, and slowly converts the extracted emotions into a rich liquid that drips from the bottom of the pod into many drain-like holes below. * Amrita pool Located directly under the Extracting chamber. The ceiling ceaselessly drips a bright green substance, known as Amrita, that collects into a large pool below. There are many pipes that lead into the pool as well, pumping a steady supply of the collected Amrita to the Village and Castle. There are many “No Swimming”, “No Drinking”, “No Horseplay”, “No Rock-Skipping”, "No Poison Joke", and “No Ponies” signs tacked just about everywhere. There is also an observation area that can be used to view the pool, but only workers are allowed to directly approach it. * Glassworks Deep beneath the Hive is the Glassworks. The drones have dug down deep, and have found a small lava pit, which provides heat for the Hive and the Castle above, and keeps the place nice and warm, just as the Changelings like it. Watch your step, as most drones work upside-down in here, because of the pit. A safety net has been added recently, to ease the minds of the clumsy. Changeling Village The Village is a safe zone within the Changeling Empire, spreading outward from the Castle steps. It provides only the basic needs for the drones as they busy themselves in the shadow of the Castle, striving to one day earn a place inside. Any drone is allowed with in the village. * Amrita Fountain A fountain marks the center of the village. Once filled with clear water, it now provides an endless supply of nourishing Amrita for the village drones. (supplied from the castle) * Hivelet A living quarters created by the drones that are not currently living in the Hive.. Resin is used the coat the floors, walls, and ceilings of an enclosed space, whether it be an abandoned home or small cave. The resin coating provides the feel of being in the actual Hive for drones who have not earned their place yet. Category:Changeling